


A Sniper's Mercy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak has his first shot in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sniper's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkand_paper (Fabuest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/gifts).



His hand didn't shake. His spark was cold. He didn't want to do this, put if he had any way to try and stop the war, he'd use it. He sighted, holding his fire as he had been taught. He waited until the enemy was committed. He kept his frame loose, fighting the urge to lock up as the premise of killing another mech pinged as wrong.

His shot would be true. His victim would not linger as energon spewed out from shrapnel. His targets would have more mercy than his friends had known in the death of their city.


End file.
